Remember the Plan!
by FandomSupporter15
Summary: Karmie has a theory that her mysterious hero might be her academic rival Hiro Hamada. It's up to Hiro and his friends to help cover his identity, but beknownst to them that Karmie also brought a friend to help her.
1. The New Recruit

**I recently joined in the BH6 fandom since they launch their TV series this summer! I'm so excited and and sad all over like my first reaction when my family and I got to see it during opening night in 2014... damn, has it really been that long...?**

 ***flashes back to the Tangled fandom and the ROTBTD fandom.***

 **Anyway, I been keeping up with the series and one of their new character has been introduced, and inspiration came to me! Making this fic another OC fanfic I have created.**

 **This is mainly gonna be friendship fluff, little to none romance seen unless you want to see it like that. Once most of the story is written, you'll see why there's bits of _"shipping moments."_ But as the genre stated, it's humor and friendship!**

 ***Will edit this first chapter later... It's so vague with really bad use of pronoun! UGH! I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

"So based on your resumé, your a genius art student?" A intimating voice echoes the empty dark room. "Why do I need to hire someone like you? Considering your age."

"W-Well, We are known for having an eye for details on whatever project we have our minds on."

"Coloring and drawing isn't what we're needing..." The interviewer was about leave the room, his voice getting quieter and quieter by the smooth movement. "I shall take my leave then."

"But I'm special!" The small interviewee quickly got on their feet, slamming hands on the table as their voice gets louder in order to be heard.

"Sorry, But you must leave before I do it for you." With a snap of a finger soon a small threatening gadget appear with a prepared lighting bulb, beaming in purple radiant.

"I have photographic memory!" Screamed in terror as the purple light begins to pulsate into a brighter shade. Shaking in the boots, letting out one more reason to be hired. "I HAVE CONNECTION TO GET INTO THAT SFIT SCHOOL!"

The gadget stopped pulsating, moments later raised itself into the dark ceiling or wherever that weapon came from. Small person fell back into the chair with a huge sigh of relief.

"You mention that you have a phographic memory?" The mysterious interviewer return to the other side of the table, base on the volume of the voice returning to the person.

"Yes...! I can, copy down any blueprint... from their concept sketch to the side note any inventor makes."

"Interesting." One side of the older male's face lights up a bright purple, soon fading back into the darkness of the room. The small person was able to capture the face of the man before her at the small limited time of the strange light.

"Tell me about your connection, and you're hired."

"I'm friends with one of SFIT's students. We go back, as in we're childhood friends."


	2. Possibly Hypothesis

"There's goes another criminal caught by our group of superheroes, Big Hero 6!" The newreporter reads the words off the monitor that's not showing on their camera, off of the television setting. It was a typical criminal hijacking a motorcycle with someone's duffle on the side carriage, discovering inside was all the banks documents on many citizens social security numbers and spending records. "Our exclusive clip is a short interview with the heroes of Frans Sansokyo!"

The person who turn on the news was about to be swoon when a small square on the screen expand itself to reveal the video of the interview. Two petite hands position themselves to hold up her chin. Her lips stretch into a dopey smile as the camera zooms to the mysterious hero in the purple and black gear.

"God, he is so dreamy..." Purred the watcher who is none other than human biologist, SFIT student, and second youngest student to attend SFIT, Karmi. She's been amour with the small hero since him and his colleagues made their first appearance in the city. At first it was just admiration for the heroic action each member pulled off when fighting against all kinds of evil, but when the small guy in purple and black gear saved her from a falling lamppost, her admiration turns into a huge crush. She has yet to see who is inside the headgear, but she will openly accept it with her own two open arms.

Her dreamlike trance broke when her phone vibrates against the kitchen counter. She snaps out of it to pick it up, pressing the home button to see a notification of the her alarm clock: Time to go school; 6:30.

"Better text mom." Getting up from her seat. Before leaving the kitchen, she quickly grab a breakfast bar from the cabinet. Soon the brunette was out of the house with a backpack and a house key with her.

* * *

The brunette continues on with her daily routine: Get to the school, go to her personal lab, possibly give her rival the stink eye if they crossed, check up on her friends of tiny bodily cell viruses, and continue studying the human body through various textbooks. Sometimes she would take a break from caretaking her viruses, by pulling out her phone to watch any videos that are Big Hero 6 related.

But on this particular day... her daily routine is adding a couple of unpredictable planning.

LUNCHTIME:

Karmi is in her personal lab, gathering books to entertain herself for the lunchroom. With various stack already high of seven thick textbook, the young biologist accidentally misplace her journal on top of the stack while looking away. The small written book leaned itself over the edge. The girl didn't notice until Shen heard a thump on the wooden floor.

"Oh boy!" She exclaimed at the fallen journal. Crunching down to her knees to pick it up, slowly examining the page it opened. It revealed a detailed sketch of her mysterious hero from the head to his shoulders. Karmi gently caress the drawn page with such adoration. "How cool would it be that you and I could meet... again?" Giving the page one more loving look before closing it and adding it to the stack. She grabbed her laptop along with her stack of textbooks, and made her way to the cafeteria.

When she carefully walk through the door of the cafeteria, she unknowingly was passing by the boy who stole her title of youngest genius attending SFIT, Hiro Hamada, and his friends' table.

"Come on~!" Cried out a boy with light brown chin-length hair covered partly by a turquoise beanie hat.

Karmi nonchalantly turn to the owner of the small whine.

The guy with the beanie also had on a red t-shirt that has a Japanese kanji symbol on it, a white long sleeve undershirt, moss green cargo shorts, and a pair of somewhat dirty sneakers. She had seen him around the campus either with his friends or in the school's mascot costume, usually spreading his weirdness in the quad. She doesn't have much of an opinion (or judgement) for the non-science major, so she brush him off as some regular schoolmate.

"How cool would be to have my hero suit shoot out fire, from my _claws?!"_ He excitedly pantomime finger guns.

What?

The biologist turn her heads to the group a bit more, suddenly intrigued what the mascot-wearer is going on about?

"You already have enough fire power as it is." A Korean girl in athletic clothes rejects her friend's crazy idea. Another person Karmi has no opinion on other than knowing she appears as a tough girl with the purple streak in her hair and the calm yet strict tone she uses.

"The suit I created for you already reached it capacity of chemical heat in the fire gauge." Hiro explains slowly for his non-scientific friend. "Upgrading could possibly takes weeks which is bad timing when a criminal appears on our radar quicker than expanding a suit's capacity."

Hero suit? Criminals? Fire?

"You would be practically dying in the suit? And you know how smelly your costume will be? Work sweat is disgusting and no one wants to go near that." A tall-built black man with dreadlocks asked in little horror.

"Not mention you would probably die inhaling the chemical mixture I made to help produce the fire." Said a tall thin girl with long strawberry blonde hair, carefully adding another risk factor.

"It'll be so worth it! Not only will I be literally spitting hot fire. I'll be shooting it." Fred said the last part in a secretive and michevious manner. Along with that he made shooting sounds as he motioned his finger guns, mostly sounding like laser pointers.

While the group was too deep into their hero conversation. Karmie brown eyes widen in question. Having a bit of a thought process, she abandon her usual route to her own lunch table, quickly exiting the cafeteria to return to her personal lab.

"Hero costume? What is that cocky nerd talking about?" The brunette mutter to herself as she paces back and forth in her lab, with her arms prompt and a finger to her chin. She remembers seeing the blue Kamuji-like hero, who have the most conceal costume to hide the real person controlling it, being out and about with the other heroes. This then leads her examining the other heroes in her head. The one with the yellow suit with the wheel attach at the ankles might be the athletic Korean, the green suit could possibly be that worrywart with the dreadlocks, the pink suit more than likely belongs to the blondie with pink round glasses, and the purple-

"Oh no no no no..." Karmie whisper in pure horror. Walking over to her stack in search for her private journal, grabbing it from the stack and opening the small book, flipping through the pages rapidly until she finds the drawing. When she landed on that page, she gasp at the possible similarity, though her drawing style averts from the real person.

Karmie looks back to her memories of her only interaction with the smallest member of Big Hero 6. He had spoken to her, but the voice was muffled from his helmet and his transparent glass was saturated with an orange shade that can hardly decipher the face. He couldn't be...!

There's no way those group, are the same group of the Big Hero 6. If that's true...and that would mean Hiro is her mysterious hero... then that means- Uh-uh! No way. NO! Her head was swimming with the immense info cramming into her brain. She needs to have a seat... The brunette crashes down on a her swivel chair.

"What Hiro and his friends were talking about earlier..." Forming a hypothesis in her mind, she mumbles quietly to herself. "...Then that's mean they have to be Big Hero 6. Because what other superheroes are there in Fran Sans Sokyo? And that are that young to be identified as possible college students?" This is making it worse for her mental stability. She needs to talk it out with someone. Anyone that is not associated with Hiro Hamada or his friend group.

What do you think A-1011?" Weakly turning to one of her contained perti dishes. Despite knowing her socializing weakness, she is in need to find someone to vent, grieve, and possibly rant about the issue.

In perfect timing her phone vibrate against her work table. She grabs onto to the side of her desk, sliding her chair alongside it to get to where her phone is. When she turns on her phone, the screen lights to a caller ID that made her let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey Karmi! It's been a while." A cheerful voice is hear on the other side of the wireless phone line.

"Oh my goodness! You are such a life savior!" The biologist dramatically praise her longtime friend. "I need a favor from you."

"What a coincidence. I need a favor from you too."

* * *

 **Rewritten: 07/13/18**


	3. Karmi's New Friend

"Would your principle actually allow this?"

"Dean of the school." Karmi corrects her friend. "And yes. It's the perks of having a good relationship with your _boss_ of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology." She leads her friend to the office of the Dean, Ms. Granville. The two teens approach the door with the biologist knocking against the brown wood.

"Come in!" Ms. Granville shouts from the other side of the door. After Karmi opened the door and they walked in, the brunette greets the older woman with a smile. The older lady turn in her office chair to meet one of her youngest student. "Hello Karmi." Then her eyes shifted to the person next to the student.

"Who might this be?"

The person next to Karmi is a small Asian girl with a heart-shaped face, a pair of electric blue eyes, a small nose, and pale pink lips. She also have a mass of black hair in a short-bob hairstyle, her clothes covering her thin body consist of a blue and white long-sleeved stripe shirt, a pair of black skinny jean, and pairs of black tennis shoes.

"This is my friend Michelle Shen. She's recently gonna be living with me and my mother for a while. And being new in a different part of the city and all, I couldn't leave her alone at my house with my mom working all day at the surgeon office and me attending here, so I thought it would be okay if she with sticks me for the time being." Karmi smiles wide after the brief introduction. This was her technique similar to using puppy eyes when wanting something.

Ms. Granville raise an eyebrow, shifting her eyes between Karmi and Michelle. She purse her lips in the process of making a small decision. "How can I be sure that you won't be a distraction with my student?" She asks the small Asian.

"I'm usually quiet most of the time... And you don't have to worry about me wandering around, I usually stay in one spot when I'm drawing something to build up my art portfolio..." Michelle turn her gaze to the floor out of nervousness. The brunette gave her a light nudge that goes unnoticed, supporting her. The smaller girl subtly return the favor.

"An artist." The dean observes and process the info she is receiving.

"She's incredibly talented! She once won the one of our city's university art competition, leading her a scholarship in the best art school!" The biologist intervene with a upbeat attitude she usually used to please the Dean, but this time she's truly genuine about the artist.

"Are you still a high schooler?"

"Yeah... but I'm currently taking some college classes in the art department, online." Michelle briefly mentioning her mastery skills and hobby. "I take part in the Art university of Fran Sansokyo."

"I would like to see proof of your skills." Ms. Granville smirk. "I have a friend that is the head director of the art program. He's currently taking charge in the pre-college programs."

"Mr. Paiden?" The artist speak up in realization. "He's my teacher at the moment. You know, for the pre-colleges classes."

"So you must be the genius he's talking about." Ms. Granville remember meeting up with her friends and colleagues at a bar. All the adults were praising their own genius student of their respective school. A memory popped in her head about Mr. Paiden talking about a young student winning his art competition during the summer, also showing a picture of the winning portrait on his phone.

"I...don't have my sketchbook on me, but I will show you my work during my stay. Better not let Mr. Paiden down then." Michelle awkwardly chuckled after that lame joke of encouragement.

Karmi on the other hand is truly happy that her friend's skills and connection could lean more towards a good decision. The two teen glance at each other for hoping the copper-skinned woman will say yes.

The older woman straighten her back and place her intertwined fingers down on her desk. Inhaling through her nose, she face both girls with a straight face. Karmi and Michelle tense are her position and held their breath for the answer.

"Well I hope you have good attendance for the time being."

* * *

"This is great!" Karmi pump her fists in the air. Both teens just left Ms. Granville's office, one obviously ecstatic while the other can finally breathe. "There's so many things we can finally do together!"

"Man, the Dean... she has this aura that got me spooked." Michelle

"But in the end, she came to really like you. Which, got us to get to hang at school and at home!"

"So, you gonna show me around? Or you gonna tell me why you needed me here?" Before Michelle moved houses to live with Karmi and her mother, the brunette vaguely told Michelle that the Asian is very needed to be in SFIT.

 _From the conversation on phones:_

 _"You're a life savior! I need a favor from you!"_

 _"What a coincidence. I need a favor from you too."_

 _Karmi's head was still hurting from the possible discovery, but it lessen overtime when her long time friend called her. "Really? What is it?" The biologist was kind to let Michelle go first, cause after all, the Chinese girl was the one who called first. Then she began to worried when she heard her friend taking a huge deep breath._

 _"Is it okay... if I live with you for a while?" Karmi eyes widen in shock. This was a strange favor to ask, considering they haven't been in contact since she left the regular high school to SFIT._ _Not sure how to respond, she hummed, long enough for the artist to know she needs some explaining to do._

 _"My parents need to move away from San Fransokyo, and the problem with it is... I can't be with them since I'm also attending the Art University after high school hours. And if I moved away I have to cancel my classes along with losing my scholarship cause of all the packing... And I love living in this city. Which also means I'll be further away from you too, if I go." Michelle voice dropped at the last part of the sentence. "I can explain further details, but right now my head is a bit scrambled since my parents dropped the bad news on me just now."_

 _At that moment, Karmi wants to help her friend as much as she can, but she's not the adult that can allow such a thing. What more to be concern is: What about Michelle's parents? Do they know what their daughter is asking? Or it's maybe she actually going rogue?_

 _"I have to ask my mom." This was only reply she can mustered. "Does your parents about this...?"_

 _"Um...They were the ones who offered that solution." So her parents are also not wanting the risk of losing the scholarship,_ _not just her._

 _"Anyway, enough about me! What do I need to do, to help a long time friend?"_

"Can we talk about it later?"

"Sure. After all I'm living with you guys, so take all the time you need." Karmi smile genuinely, really grateful to have a wonderful girl to be friends with. But what's more important is to give the artist a good tour of the school.

"Anyway, there's so many things I want to show you!"

* * *

"And last but not least, this is my lab!" The brunette exclaims happily. "Well not the least. I should have said best for last instead." She opens the door to reveal a moderately small lab.

"I take it you major in the human study." Michelle stated, impressed with the interior design. Scanning the room to easily find a large screening of a recording camera of different cells, stacks of books on a desk, and various petri dishes near a microscope.

"Mainly cells and viruses."

"Too cool..."

"Well that concludes our tour. It's lunchtime right now. Lunch is on me." Karmi already heading toward the door. "No protesting! I'm doing this because I want to!" She knows her friend's polite habit, she didn't need to turn around to face the small girl, but raise a finger to silence her.

Michelle can only smile as she shakes her head, following the young genius to the cafeteria.

* * *

Lunchtime has begun and was more calming than any classes in this school. Most of the student grabbed their meals and walk around to find a spot to eat, whether it's inside the cafeteria, outside on the quad, or some returning to their labs to continue some projects or do extra studying.

At one of the table, a group of particular friends spent the time with each other as usual.

"What if we... get the rest of the group a new gear for _transportation_?" Fred was at it again with another idea on upgrading the superheroes' gear. "I think it would be fair. Hiro got Baymax and Go Go got those wheels attached at her ankles. What do you say?"

"That sounds more dangerous than what we got on plate every week." Wasabi comments as he precisely sorting out his food from his lunch bag.

"No can do. It would undergo many test trials, probably lot of damage repair, and for sure Mr. Krei would blackmail us into having them become another selling product." Hiro intervene to hopefully and finally shut down the comic fanboy's persistence. As much as he admit the idea wasn't bad, he doesn't have the time to do all those procedures, considering he also got complex classes he needs to be on his toes at all time. "Remember that one time when we tried creating a flexible webbing net for Baymax? Krei wanted to make it out as a movable trampoline to the public." Luckily that anecdote was enough to get the beanie-wearer to put his head down, completely giving up once the logical reason process his mind.

"Whatever, jumping around from building to building is way more fun than riding on some original hovering longboard." Fred is always known to be a more optimistic friend in the group along with being the most laid-back.

"I'm pretty sure hoverboards has already been invented." Go go speaks up with her usual calm persona, while chewing a piece of pink gum.

"Don't worry Fred. I think having a cool super suit of a Japanese Kamuji is great as it is." Honey Lemon sooth Fred's defeat, giving him a light pat on the shoulder.

"That true... Like what Heathcliff always say, ' _always work with what you're given and always be thankful to those you received from_ '. Thanks Hiro!" He gives the inventor a wide smile.

"No problem..." The small boy return with a half-smiled, but still appreciates the gratitude. Afterwards he looks around the lunchroom out of boredom. Seeing mainly a bunch of the students doing their own thing by talking to other people, working or studying, or simply being on their phones to kill the time. His brown eyes continue looking around while he's chewing on an apple. His eyes continuing scanning, passingly look at Karmi's table which has her and another girl.

 _Wait a sec._

Hiro did a doubletake at that specific table, making sure he's not seeing things. But after doing a third take, there's what is true to his vision.

His colleague and his not-so-much secret admirer for his hero persona, not having her books or laptop. Instead was the biologist's lunch tray. And next to Karmi is a girl he has never seen at this school before. What's even more bizarre is that the two are talking to each other, also laughing occasionally at whatever topic they're talking about. Usually this wouldn't bother him that much, but Karmi is usually alone during lunch. And he remember she's a huge introvert with a bit an ego for her genius IQ. And coming from experience, she's snappy at those that approached her, to her disliking.

The girl with her has really short black hair, wearing a blue and white stripe long-sleeved shirt and black jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. Seeing a bit of the details on her face, she's definitely Asian. Maybe she's fully Japanese, or Chinese. But either way, she must be a new girl who's also in the youngest genius department like him and Karmi.

"Weird." He lastly said before returning to the conversation his friends are having along with finishing his fruit.

* * *

"So you gonna me tell what's your problem?"

"Can I tell you later? I don't want _him_ to eavesdrop."

"Him?" Karmi points at the table when there's five people at one of the cafeteria's booth. There's are three guys and two girls. But the one who stands out the most in Michelle's blue eyes is the small boy who looks half Japanese and possibly is around their age. Most likely a young student who goes here like Karmi.

"That boy with the blue hoodie. That's Hiro Hamada, the youngest student to attend here." Her tone is immediately heard through her sarcastic praise.

Michelle eyes widen at who the boy is. Before she caught herself staring too long, she turn her head to focus back on the biologist. "So that's Hiro..." Muttering to herself, and mentally capture a picture of his face in her head.

"Yeah, he's super weird... he has this secret, _but-not-so secret_ , crush on me. He'll never get a shot, for I like someone else." The biologist boasted about her opposition.

"So is he the roots of your problem, I'm guessing."

"You have no idea..." The brunette exasperates as she leans back further into her chair. "I got this crazy hypothesis... But I hope it isn't true, that it's just a theory.

Sensing the troubling mood Karmi is having, she immediately chose a different subject that could help lift her stress.

"Do you know any coffee shops we could hangout and get coffee?" This stunned her for a couple of seconds. Then she went on and answer her question.

"Well there's... I think the Cat Cafe down in XXXX street. Then there's Tea's Daily..."

"Oohhh, Cat Cafe sounds like a really cute place to hang out!" Michelle subtly bounce in her chair. "Is it one of those coffee place that they do foam art on your cup? like, obviously a cat or other cute animals?"

Karmi on the other hand was a bit nervous of going out to a place she's never been to. Usually she just stays in her lab or at her house after school, being in biologist mode 24/7. But this for her friend that never been in this part of the city...

"How about after school we can check it out?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"What seem to be on your mind?" Baymax leans over his inventor's head, purposely concern for his strange staring at a blank monitor.

"Well... It's nothing to worry about." Hiro waves off the concern before getting up from his chair, beginning to pacing back and forth in his room.

Yes he just told his robot companion that it should be something to hang onto...But he still finds it strange after seeing an unlikely scene in the lunchroom. For the past few weeks that Hiro been attending this school, and being (somewhat) acquaintance with Karmi, the biologist apparently made a friend. But the girl she was with is the same age as them... so Ms. Granville would of have notify him about another young student as well than just Karmi.

'Maybe I should ask the dean who that new girl is...?'

Hey Hiro!" His Aunt Cass shouts from the downstairs of their apartment. "Do mind checking the coffee machine? I think something is stuck on the inside!"

"Yeah, coming!" The small halfa answer as he already begin treading down the stairs with Baymax not too far behind.

Fortunately the cafe is not busy today. With only less than five customers are already seated at their table, it'll be a stress relief for the owner not worrying about the coffee machine to be fixed at a quick time.

Hiro unscrewed the main flat board of the machine to see the all the gears and wiring inside. having a magnifying glass front of his eye and a pair of tweezers, the robotic inventor already identified some wires already peaked at their usefulness.

"I think...it might be time to get a new coffee machine." He pulls back to glance at his aunt. Explaining the only error that cause it to stop working altogether. "The wires connected to main base had burned up." He use the tweezer to pull the burnt wires out for the woman to get a closer look.

"Hmmmm..." Cass prompt her chin to think about her circumstances. "How expensive are wires compare to getting a new coffee maker altogether?" Hiro just shrugs his shoulder. Then he felt a rubbery nudge on his shoulder. Looking up to see Baymax wanting a crack at the problem.

"Let me scan it and I can identify what wire we need and where we can buy them."

"You are such a life savior." Cass give the two other house member a quick hug. After letting go, she step back as well her nephew to give Baymax a crack at it.

While the robot is scanning. A doorbell went off, both Aunt Cass and Hiro look at the door. Cass giving her customers the usual greeting while Hiro didn't say anything at, not even give them a wave of a hand. He was too shock to do anything really.

To Hiro's surprise, the customers that just came in are Karmi and that girl from earlier. He blink a couple of time to make sure he not seeing some sort of illusion again. Karmi, awkward and barely social Karmi, in his aunt's coffee shop. Not mention the new girl.

"I sense an emotion of surpise, and curiousity." The tall rubber companion interrupt the genius boy's trance.

"Baymax!" He hissed since the cafe is so quiet that everyone can hear the robot's speaker.

And those two girl heard him loud and clear. Karmi scoffed at her schoolmate, while the short haired girl had a weird expression of confusion and... what kind of face is that?

After a few moments of awkward silence and stares. Hiro became the first to break the ice.

"Weird seeing you here. What's up Karmi?" He got no response as the girls walk off to a table that closet to the window.

"Okay...?" He frown at the usual response he would get from the second youngest genius student. He quickly looked away to just notice that Baymax is still standing behind him.

"So what do we need to repair the coffee maker?" He remember that Baymax must of just finish his examination on the coffee machine.

"There's no method to repair the machine. So instead I research some ideal coffee makers that are at a price range between fifty to a hundred and forty dollars... tax included."

"Did you hear that Aunt Cass?!"

The older woman groan loudly.


	4. Plans in Motion

***WARNING: Super long author's note.***

 **Chapters have been re-written except for chapter one for I'm still fixing the pronouns, but I'll probably re-write the whole chapter altogether.**

 **And just to clarify some things about Karmi: was**

 **-She doesn't have any friends at SFIT, so it didn't say if she had any in her past.**

 **\- I head-canon that she's either fifteen (mostly) or at least is also fourteen but is a couple of weeks or months older than Hiro, since he's is now the youngest student to attend SFIT.**

 **-She might had graduated the same way Hiro did, possibly meaning that he must had been a senior at age thirteen to fourteen. Or she was an actual high school just starting her freshman year, until someone scouted her and she had to graduate early to be able to attend SFIT.**

 **-Another headcanon I also had (but got scrapped) is that she might of been a regular high school student who was also a running start kid. For those who don't know what that is or their school don't have the program. It's basically being a part-time college student taking their classes, and they help build your resume for future references and education background. Mind you, you are still a high school student, so if you failed a class at the college, you can be kick out of the program and then return attending the regular high school.**

 **With that said, I scrapped it because based on my school system, only juniors and senior can do running start. Meaning that Karmi would have been a junior in high school, making herself technically older than Hiro when she looks more like a freshman or sophomore.**

 **-Karmi must had at least one human friend, helping her get through some school problem at an early age... which is where I insert my OC...**

 **\- I went with a single parent because... why not.**

* * *

Hiro sympathize with his aunt, but with the machine useless and can't be repair, it is what it is. Maybe he'll stick with the woman on her next shopping day for the perfect and long-lasting coffee machine.

He was gonna return to their apartment that is a floor above the Lucky Cat Cafe, But laughter disturb the silence.

The owner of the sound was from the short black haired girl by the window. Meanwhile Karmi was covering her face with her hands as she look down at their table. Whatever conversation was going on, this for some reason perk Hiro's interest. Eventually the no-name girl tone down her voice by muffling her voice with a hand over her mouth, but her shoulders shook with enjoyment.

Maybe because his academic rival is embarrassed about something, which resulting into a priceless reaction the boy couldn't pass up on.

He smile evilly as he made his way to the table closest to the window.

* * *

"So wait wait…" Michelle finally stopped herself, taking some quick breaths. "What you're saying is, Hiro could be your," She use both her pointer and middle finger to mimed "hero?"

"Hypothetically speaking…!" Karmi hiss at her best friend, putting her hands down. She can already see the people staring at them right now, practically drilling hole into her awkward being. Right now that's that least of her concern. "For all I know, it could be another guy in that gear."

"Another guy? As in this person happen to have this super power, and got a crazy rich genius to create the superhero gears to enhance and control his power?" The brunette just stare at her confused. "Y'know like Spider-Man." Michelle smile wide at the possible parallel between her favorite movie and their reality. As much as she want to ridicule her friend's weird reference, but given the circumstances, any theory is better than nothing.

"You're not wrong… but it's debunked. What other genius would help Hiro? Callaghan is in jail, Ms. Granville wouldn't particularly help him… and as must as I don't like admitting it, he's a genius that doesn't need to rely on some other geniuses." She begrudgingly let out the last reason to rebuttal.

"Guess that's true… you guys are at that smart school for a reason." She blew some air in disappointment. "But he's not alone. There's the other four with him, five if we're counting the huge red guy. Didn't you also said that those guys could be superheroes?"

"They're the other hypothesis." Another theory made by the artist that Karmi is willing to take. "They're not not my biggest problem either."

"So it is mainly that Hiro boy?" The brunette look down at the table, not wanting to meet two blue curious eyes. "Or could it possibly be your feelings if it is Hiro?" She quickly notice the shoulders tensed.

"So what are you gonna do when you find out who it is?"

Karmi look up to finally meet eyes that could practically read her emotions like an open book. She was speechless, unsure to even form sentences together in her mind. Would her feelings quickly dulled, or would she be seeing the small boy in a new light? She is honestly curious and scared to find out for that matter.

"I honestly don't know…" Solving how to take care of viruses, complicated math problems, and discovering the biology of human features is all she capable of doing, because she prepared for the unpredictable outcome of science. But discovery the psychology side of the human research is completely out of her specialty range. Maybe if she test this hypothesis out, maybe she'll learn more about her rivals… and maybe more about herself than she realize.

"Hey, you shouldn't sweat about it." Michelle got up from her seat to stand beside her troubled friend. Placing a hand on the biologist's shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. "How we just enjoy ourselves in this cafe with some drinks, and then we think of a plan to expose the small hero of Big Hero 6?"

Karmi nodded with a new found hope.

"Alright! Drinks is on me. Anything you want?"

"Just water." Before the artist left their spot. She turn with an all knowing smirk on her lips.

"That means you have to be a lot nicer to him."

Unbeknownst to the two girls. A boy with a dark blue hoodie, seating at a table annexed to theirs, is internally freaking out.


	5. The Real Problem

**Thanks for reading as always!**

 **So previous chapter, I may had mixed up with the interior design of the Lucky Cat Café, but nothing changed accept the seating arrangement. I set up some of the tables as booths, those kind of leather seats that are connected to another chair and table. Like a typical diner would have. Sorry if my description are confusing, but I thought of the floor plans like that.**

 **I got confirmed from one of my readers that Karmi is canonly sixteen years old. Which makes sense for Hiro to take that title of youngest student and genius of SFIT since he's fourteen. Which also makes my OC sixteen... though I want to make her fifteen at least... Oh well!**

* * *

This is bad, This is bad, This. Is. _Extremely_ bad. The possibility of his young colleague and not-so-secret admirer would soon discover his secret! This could go to many bad results:

a) She will reveal his secret to everyone. Although knowing her introvert personality and social problem, she will one way or another will expose it. Either way, he can't risk that. B) use it as blackmail material. Or c) Her acting skills of being a over-friendly, optimistic, and crushing will be real. The thought of the dopey smile and weird giggling from that girl's mouth is enough to send a chill down his spine. And given that they have one class together, the stares and swoon will be so obvious that he will be internally and awkwardly suffering under her stare.

"Guys, we got a problem." The boy genius immediately turn on his monitor to video chat his friends, instantly sending chat requests. He's internally worried that Karmi will soon discover his secret identity. The screen then popped up three screen each showing Honey Lemon and Gogo one screen together and the other two individually showing Wasabi and Fred.

"Woah... you need to calm down." Wasabi immediately pick up the stress mood from the halfa. He shows concern by his expression and motioning his hands flat and moving down.

"What is it?" The blonde Latina ask in worrying her small friend's

"Karmi might know...!" Hiro answer in one quick breath, considering he practically ran up the stairs when he calmly left the cafe. He then hear rubber squeaking against the wooden stairs coming up, meaning Baymax just arrive into the scene. "She might have figured out that I'm the _Hero-Hiro."_ All three of the geniuses' eye widen in shock.

"No way...! We thought she got you the first time!" Fred clutching his beanie and blowing out air. It was true when Hiro saved the biologist from the falling lamppost, she not only got a closer look on his face, but she also snapped a picture on her phone. Yet miraculously she still doesn't know that it was Hiro underneath the orange mask.

"Where is she getting this from?" Go go speaks as her eyebrows pinch close to each other, pulling her lips down at the uprising problem.

"I... overhear her conversation with her friend that came to our school."

"Wait. Karmi actually has a friend? Like a _human_ friend?" She tilt her head in suspicion.

"That's what I said too, but for real both Karmi and that girl are sitting at the cafe, right now." But wait a sec... she hasn't mentioned about anyone she talked to in the past. Granted she hasn't told him anything that's outside of her human science.

"She goes to our school? Like another young genius?" Wasabi speaks up. All of them are confused of not getting the memo about another new student enrolling SFIT. Hiro would be the best resources on news, but even he was confused.

"No, she spoken about our school as someone who is not attending it. But I had seen her at the lunchroom, in fact she was still with Karmi." Hiro thread his fingers into his hair, gripping his scalp in confusion. "Beside the point— Adding to the point, they're both coming up with something that could expose me and Baymax."

"Alright, But first we need to figure out who this girl Karmi friends with." The Korean initiate the mission first thing tomorrow morning.

* * *

"So how are we gonna do this?" Michelle asks as she fluff her given pillow.

Karmi and Michelle are upstairs in the bedroom disuccing their plan to discover the secrets of Sans Fransokyo heroes. Karmi had already tuck herself into her bed, But was laying underneath her blankets on the opposite end to talk to her best friend, who is sleeping on the floor with a small air mattress.

"I honestly don't know... maybe I could talk to Hiro, somehow." The brunette shrugs her shoulders as her chin is placed on her stacked hands.

"Hiro will definitely knows what's up with that tactic. And knowing you, you will definitely lose your act and be obvious." Michelle laugh as she got smack on the head by a pillow.

"Alright then. What your idea, miss creativity?" She pouts her lips.

"I was thinking maybe I could talk to him... well maybe his friends. Infiltrate into the group," The artist move her arm in slow swoop movement. "Know the intel like an undercover spy."

"Then Hiro will definitely know what's up." Karmi throws back the quote.

Both were at a loss for ideas. So instead Karmi wants some girl time that outside of her school.

"How about those drawing? Miss Granville is expecting some sketches from you." The Chinese girl laughed as she crawl on her mattress to find her messenger bag. When she did, she open the flap and pulled out a thick sketchbook that have a blue cover. Michelle then got on her knees and shuffle to Karmi as the bunette back away to created space for the book. When opened it, Michelle turned to the page that begins her few pages full of various pencil and pen drawing.

"These are incredible!" The biologist squealed at the sketch of a observation drawing of a small dog underneath a table. Then her eyes scan to see many realistic drawing of flowers, animals, and even some random people.

"I've been going out a lot. That dog was from when I went to this other coffee shop, and there was this lady who was writing something and her dog's leash was tied around the pole for the table. Which b-t-w, the dog walk around it so cute."

"You improved so much since I left high school." Karmi flipping pages until she reaches a blank page. "...It's so much better than my latest drawing..." She mumbles hat last part but sadly her friend heard it.

"Ooohhh! You should show me it." Michelle eyes sparkle with excitement and anticipation.

"It not good..."

"Awew c'mon! I love seeing other people's work, whether their good or bad, it's still art. Pleeeease!" She smiled wide before saying, "you have to return the favor~.." She tells her in a joking tune of a reminder. Eventually Karmi gave in to her friend's pleading.

The brunette move away to her nightstand that have a small drawer. Inside was a small journal with a brown leather cover. She flips to the page and then give the opened book to the better artist. Michelle grabbed with such caution, gently cradling the book in one hand as the other one pressing down the page, and scanning the drawing.

"Is that supposed to your hero... like _Hero-Hiro_?" She smirks to Karmi's dismay.

"I don't want to think about that right now...!" The brunette whines as she grabbed the journal out of the Asian girl's hands. "Let's just call it a night."

"Kay, Good night Karmi."

"G'night." She turn away to reach for her lamp on the nightstand, pulling the string to turn off the light.

* * *

In the middle of the night, a phone vibrates against the air mattress. The owner of the phone picked it up and press on the home button, waking the screen up with its full brightness.

She narrows her eyes to adjust to the sudden light. Seeing there's a notification of a text message. As soon as her eyes focus on who the sender was, the girl quietly got up from her laying position. As she stood up she quickly changed the setting of the brightness to dim and made her phone face the opposite side of the wall so it won't hit on Karmi, who was peacefully asleep. Slowly she tiptoed off the mattress and head towards the door.

She successfully was on the other side of the room with the door opened slight from the frame. Her blue eye peek through the opening to check if anything disturb the biologist. Thankfully nothing happened.

When she slid her thumb right on the notification and tapped in her pin key, she read the text of a single character: a simple question mark.

The artist quickly typed a response, telling her the plan.

 **I'm gonna talk to his friends first, meanwhile the biology girl will distract Hiro. Hopefully they will let me take a closer look at each of their labs and I will copy down their tech ASAP.**

And tapped send. Popping the text in a gray text bubble, underneath it notified as _delivered._


	6. Finally Meeting One Another

**New chapter, posted it 2:00 AM where I lived, and things are about to be challenging...**

* * *

The next morning the gang meet up at the center quad of the campus. They're all minding their own business when secretly they're scouting who Karmi's friend is. Hiro is the only one who can help identify the mystery girl.

"She doesn't seem to be here." Wasabi nonchalantly scan the quad, only seeing the regular students scattered everywhere.

"If Karmi here, chances are that girl is here too." Hiro respond as she only saw someone with a similar hairstyle as the biologist's. He frown at his misleading.

"So what are we gonna do when we find her?" Honey Lemon curious of meeting the new girl. Despite the main goal, maybe she's nice and doesn't have a uptight personality like Karmi.

"We interrogate, get answers, and if we don't, we're gonna need you to concoct an amnesia mixture." Go go listed the plan in a fast pace.

"I see them!" Fred points at two young girls just walking across the street, smiling and giggling at the topic. Each of them had brought their own school bag. The brunette is with a one-color magenta backpack and the charcoal haired girl carrying a two-tone messenger bag of tan and brown with a black strap on her shoulder.

"Alright guys. I'll talk to Karmi, you get info on the girl next to her." They all split with Wasabi, Fred, Go go, and Honey Lemon approaching the short girl and Hiro and Baymax approaching Karmi.

They secretly took a bit of a long route to approach the two from behind, easily making it look like the gang also just arrived at the school. When they close in on Karmi and the new girl close enough, both separate group approach the space between them and filled the gap with their presence, separating them as well.

"Hey Karmi." Hiro greets the tall brunette.

"Hi there." Honey Lemon happily smiles at the other girl.

Both of them blink in confusion. One is Karmi's academic rival is greeting her with a huge and forced smile and Baymax simply waving, and Michelle see four tall people staring weirdly at her.

"W-What is it?"

"H-Hello...?"

"We heard there was gonna be a new student at our school," The Latina woman explain, and hopefully her optimism could ease the small girl. "And so we thought we could meet and introduce ourselves!" But it had had the opposite effect for the artist just shrunk back from the group.

"It's was great to meet you." Michelle said too quickly as she slowly moves on ahead to see what Karmi is doing.

"Sooooo, anything new? With you, like, did anything happened, or anybody new is here?" Hiro tripping on his words. He's trying not to be blunt with the biologist that would bring suspicion, nor is he trying to accidentally confirm her ongoing accusation of him crushing on her.

"Nothing really? Why are you being weirder than usual?" The brunette snaps as she quickly brush him aside and walk forward to meet up with the small girl. Both of them begin talking and glance back at the group as they leave.

"Well, That didn't worked." Fred state the obvious.

"What did you think you were doing?" A regal voice caught the group by the surprise. The six turn to find the Dean standing with a purse hook on her shoulder and a key in her hand, meaning she just left her car and came onto the scene, in time to see the strangest grouping this morning. "Did you have any business with Michelle?."

"Who?"

"That girl who you imtimidated earlier, is gonna be with Karmi for the time being. And she'll be a technical student of SFIT and as she is currrentky st Sans Fransokyo arts academy."

"Technical student? Attending both colleges, at the same time?" Wasabi ask with confusion and suspicion. "How is she doing that? Is that even possible? How are you allowing this?"

"I'm on Wasabi on this," Go go sides with the tall African-American. "What is she doing here when she should be going to the other school?

"That information will not be given." Miss Granville assures with such strictness in her tone, the two didn't question a second time.

The Dean turns her back to them to the direction of the school entrance, but before she leave the students in the dust, she looks back to give them an all-knowing look. "I would just ask the questions to the girl herself instead of bombarding Karmi." And left them at the quad.

"Well, that was helpful." Go go blatantly comment.

* * *

The two teenage girls walk down to one of the hallways. Both heading down to Karmi's lab for the brunette to check up on her viruses.

"I didn't think they would come to us." Karmi comment with utter disbelief and frowning upon that strange encounter. "And as usual, Hiro being weird as always with that dopey smile and that sudden strange conversation starter."

"So much for talking to them. It was this kind of all-of-a-sudden moment, I just blank out and completely forgotten the plan." Michelle nudged the biologist with a forced grin. "Maybe we'll be more prepared when lunch comes around."

"It was so unexpected, specially for this early in the morning." Both stretch their lips as they hiss at that awkward scene.

"Beside that. I should go find Miss Granville's office. I promise that I would show her some of the artwork I've finished in my sketchbook." She opens the flap to pull said sketchbook out of her bag. She immediately flips to the page to a messy sketch in ink pen of various simple shapes, some connected to other shapes while other were distanced from each other, a bunch of connecting lines, all of them tracing back to many different labels for the shapes.

At this point they stopped their track in the middle of the hallway, not to far from their destination.

"Is that... the map of our campus?" The biologist amaze of the simplicity of the hand-drawn map. She recognized some the shapes representing some of the familiar buildings of the campus, and can somewhat decipher the messy writing to connect the lines of the paper.

"Part of it." Michelle stretch her arms out to see her drawing in full landscape portrait. "When you gave me the tour a couple of days ago, I only drew in the details of the routes we usually go to; which is the entrance, your lab, and the cafeteria."

"How the heck do you do draw these kind of perspectives?" She mesmerize of the sketch looking like the map is from the satellite. "Anyway," Turning back to the artist. "Do you need me to walk you to her office?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I can find it. Besides, you said to needed to check up on your little guys first thing this morning." At first Karmi contemplate on the matter at hand. It's true about what Michelle said, but then she remembered placing one of her petri dishes in the incubator from yesterday. Which got her leaning more on helping her friend locate the dean's office. In all honesty, Karmi wants to help her friend out as much she can as Michelle is doing the same.

She was about to finalize her decision, but her short friend beat her to it in speaking more reason. "I would also have a higher chance running into Hiro or his friends."

"But you could also run into Professor Granville. Isn't that what you wanted to do?"

"Pfft, That isn't a immediacy I should be worried about." Michelle wave her hands as she smirk confidently. "We're focusing on figuring out the Big Hero 6s' identities, remember? This is way more exciting than showing a bunch of sketches to my art teacher's colleagues." Shrugging her shoulders as her smiles brighten with strange anticipation to meet Hiro and his friends. "And I can also just meet her during lunchtime."

"...Alright." Karmi nods her head and (because she's still wants to be helpful) told her the directions to the older woman's office.

And she left the artist in her independent.

The moment the brunette was out of sight, Michelle turns back and follows the direction that goes back to the entrance, on the hunt for the particular group of five SFIT students.

* * *

'They approached us before we did...? That was so strange of them to do that... unless,' She thought to the previous day where her and the brunette were checking the Lucky Cat Café. She sees Hiro, the tall balloon-like robot, then hears a woman groaning about some malfunction of a machine...

'Somewhere in between he must had overheard us.'

Whatever, she need to act causal once she finds them.

Looking back on her sketched map, she notice that she is at the halfway point, one that leads to another set of labs and the cafeteria. Even though most of the paper is messy in shapes and label, thanks to her photographic memories, she got most of the campus layout.

"Where could they be so early in the morning?" The artist mutters to herself.

The students could be going to a lecture room as their first period class. Possible chances that those five are also in those classes... but then again, there's more than one that could be going on at the same time, not to mention a couple is across the far side of the school. Another thing is, even if she does find them, what can she do? The teacher lecturing will kick her out when she didn't signed up the class in the first place.

That location to scout out will be place last to search.

The second idea is some of the students could also be where their personal labs are. Karmi has shown her the one hallway that is filled with different rooms for each students, some would shared based on a specific school project. Michelle vaguely remember each one for the biologist was more happy with showing her personal lab of biotech. So there's definitely gonna be a lot of awkward walk-ins to random students who don't know her.

So either lecture rooms or each and every students' personal lab. Both sound very tiring.

Third but less of a chance to take, is Hiro and his friends are still outside of the quad. After observing the school for a couple of days, the students here aren't the kind to be sitting ducks everyday.

"My best bet might as well be waiting at the cafeteria..." Michelle slam shut her sketchbook and place it on top of her head, groaning with frustration as she put pressure against her head.

Also, she can go for a bite of fruit.

* * *

"Okay, so this Michelle girl is a two-timer college student." The group other than Wasabi gave him a strange look. "I don't know any other way to say: _She attends two colleges at the same time_."

"But Prof. Granville said she's a technical student. So she's also a high schooler." Go go put in her observation.

"Ohh, a three-timer?!" That is still a strange phrase to be saying that involves education than relations. That isn't important right now, despite all the weirdness that last phrase been said.

"Well... has anyone heard of Sans Fransokyo arts academy?" Hiro moves on to the next bit of information.

"It's another school that specializes in art, _hence the arts academy."_ Fred answer with enthusiasm. "It where all the genius artists go to, and there's been classes that feature comic arts, movie-filming, and even animation- the ultimate combination of bringing comic to life! It's so cool, I have seen the drawings of many original superheroes before they go public!" For being a English major, he's knows a lot about the arts school's classes.

"I, one time, checked the university out for their annual art competition." He then pulls out his phone from his pocket, rapidly tapping away on the screen. Afterwards he turn his phone to the group, revealing a recent article of the arts academy's competition.

"Oh look, it's her!" Honey Lemon excitedly alert the group.

"Yeah, we found her picture." The Korean zoom on the screen to see a picture of the winning girl holding a huge painted canvas in her small hands, calmly smiling for the picture while the host is smiling wide like a proud parent next to her.

"No, that's great, good for her," The strawberry blonde shakes her head as she was rambling. "But that's not it...! She's here! Right now!" The chemist points a thumb to one of the round tables in the middle of the cafeteria.

The six turns or move heads to follow to where Honey Lemon is pointing at.

Michelle just walk into the room as she was focusing on putting away something into her messenger bag. Even from far away, they can tell that she was frustrated with something... And what's surprising is Karmi isn't with her. The six continue watching her as she slowly headed over to the breakfast line, when she stopped, she looked up to see the prices of their meals.

"What is she doing by herself?" The small boy comment out of observations.

Then a few beeping and digital noises coming from Hiro's robot caretaker. "Scanning for moods and observing any body language, and her continuous glances up at the board of the menu: She's hungry."

"Thanks Baymax." That wasn't needed, but it's in his program to study all kind of human body language and emotion and help aid them.

They continue watching the girl who only left the line for a red apple. Then the artist approach a empty table close to a nearby wall, specifically the table that Karmi usually sits. When the girl set herself down, she place her bag on the table, pulled out a book and open it along with grabbing a mechanical pencil from the same bag.

"She's drawing..." The beanie wearer whispers, studying the girl as well.

"Why don't you go and talk to her Hiro?" Wasabi became the first to suggest, soon follow by everyone except for the halfa and the robot.

"Wait what-why?"

"Because... we might have scared her away." The Latina smile nervously, hidden with guilt of this morning.

"Also, you and her are about the same age. She looks like someone who easily associate with those in her age range." Wasabi points at him to empathize his point.

"Uh..." He At first was surprise to see someone to be imtimidated by someone as nice and friendly as Honey Lemon. Then he balance out between his logic of the girl getting suspicious and Wasabi's logical reasons. But in the end he sighed and answer. "Alright." And he left the group, followed by Baymax.

Let's hope that she isn't snappy like the biologist.

* * *

Michelle was sketching away a thumbnail to initiatialize her next work. During the middle of her drawing, she pulled out her phone to text Karmi.

 _ **Hey, Prof. G isn't at her office when I knocked at her door. So I'm just gonna be chilling at the cafeteria with an apple.**_

She sent it on her phone before resuming her sketching. In the middle of her drawing she felt someone is looming over her head. Looking up to meet black circle connected by a singular straight line on a small, round, and white balloon-like head. She blinks a couple of time as did the robotic face did the same.

"Hello...?" It took her a couple moments of memory process to recognize where she seen the robot before. "You were at that cafe a couple days ago."

"This robot actually lives with me. Well, me and my Aunt Cass." A voice spoke behind the inflatable machine. He side-step to reveal himself as someone who's (maybe) short as her with beige-ish light skin, has messy black hair, and round dark brown eyes. He is wearing a red shirt that is worn over a dark blue hoodie, have on a tan cargo shorts, and maroon sneakers; the same boy she also saw at the cafe, and is known as Karmi's boy problem.

"Hiro Hamada." She said his name with no question.

"Uh, Yeah. You know me?"

"Karmi..." Michelle obviously can't say that he's the root of her best friend's boy problem. But it look likes she doesn't need to finish when he was groaning at the ceiling. Hiro on the other hand can instantly fill in the blank of what Karmi been telling her.

"Whatever she says about me," Hiro frowns as he move his head back down to meet her blue eyes. "It's not true."

"That you're now the youngest student to attend here, a genius in robotics, and this guy," She points her mechanical pencil at the tall robot. "Was built by you?" She smirks when she was on nose that Hiro was caught speechless.

"Okay, most of that part was true." She chuckle a bit to herself before taking a bite from her apple. "Karmi told you about me, like, nicely?" He already knows how that biologist described him, but he gotta be cautious around this girl, for she's Karmi main source on intel. And the only way is to act casual to go unnoticed by her senses.

"I was more like filtering her description." Earning a smirk from him. Well someone has the decency to not roast him here and now.

The black haired girl then reach a hand out above the table. "Nice to meet you, I'm Michelle."

"Cool." He gently takes her hand to briefly shake it. "Though you already know I am. I have yet to introduce you to him. This is my friend, Baymax."

"Hello." Baymax waving mechanically a blown up hand. He then lean forward to observe the drawing the artist is currently working on. "I see you are drawing... a multitude of shapes."

Hiro then did the same, oblivious to the mannerism of asking permission. Luckily for him, she didn't mind that she rotated her sketchbook to show them.

"Incredible..." The boy genius comment breathlessly, recognizing the drawing of some Sans Fransokyo's buildings, streets, even some of the people—though the drawing is kind of messy in pencil sketches. She even got the bits of details of the railroad of the city's trolley. "This almost looks, effortless. How do you do this... so quickly."

"One, it's a messy sketch— kind of like a rough draft. I haven't even started with inking, coloring, and all that other steps to get started."

"I look forward seeing it when it's done."

"It looks like your friend are thinking the same." Michelle slid her upper body to the side, seeing four people watching behind Hiro from afar.

"Hehehe... would you look at that." He can see his friends trying to act natural. Mind you, _trying._ They immediately looked away when Hiro turn his head, making eye contact with each of his group. Go go _nonchalantly_ looking out in the different direction while chewing her gum, Honey Lemon focusing on her glass of iced water, Wasabi looking down at the table and tracing mini circles while whistling a Disney tune, and Fred laid back in his seat and twiddling thumbs.

Real natural guys.

"Maybe I should go over and show them?" She suggested with a small smile, already grabbing her sketchbook as she rise from her chair, packing it into her messenger bag.

"Umm..." At this moment Hiro wasn't sure what to do. The best move is stay far away from the person that is trying to expose you, but the suggestion the artist is obvious and can't be turned down when his friends were obviously watching them.

She either was oblivious then, or she saw the opportunity and took it. She may be more of a danger than she let's on.

"Yeah... they did found an article about you winning that one art competition." He needs to warn them about the artist's perceptions.

"Cool. They look like nice people." Michelle slowly left her seat and begin walking. Hiro quicken his pace to be next to her and match her speed.

He pretends to be looking at something on the wall. He then moved his pupils to observe and find any suspicion with the artist beside him. What he just witness was that she pulled out her phone and was swiping through many apps.

'Already texting her?' Hiro already having a good guess of who the receiver is.

Whether the halfa was right or not. He knows who to truly look out for.

Michelle and Hiro finally reached the table where the rest of the Big Hero 6 are sitting. The four are surprise how easy this girl was willing to meet them, considering they didn't approach her the simplest way.

"Look who's here." he announce their present. "Guys, This is Michelle, the new girl." He gesture towards her and then to his friends. He made a face that tells them be casual.

"Hi there." The short girl the first to break the ice. She gave them a small wave with a bitten apple as the other hand was holding on to the strap of her bag.

"Hi...!" Honey Lemon robotically return the wave. "Sorry about, umm, earlier."

"It's okay... just don't sneak up on people from behind next time." She smile politely.

"So, do you know who they are?" Hiro challenges her on her association knowledge. If she knows who he is, some chances are that she knows them too.

"Ummm..." She got brief summaries of each of the members from from another source; Honey Lemon the chemist, Go go the mobile engineer, Wasabi the man for physics, and Fred... what is his major in this school full of science? Based on the information, he somehow is a part of SFIT. But anyway, she can't be too revealing with identifying each person. So the best way for her is to act innocently stealthy. "Karmi, hasn't really told me about you guys." The brunette mostly title them four as Hiro's friend group. Though Baymax was briefly describe as a robotic snowman.

'Typical Karmi.' Both Hiro And Gogo thought expectantly of the second youngest genius.

"I'm Honey Lemon, nice to meet you... again."

"I'm Gogo, hey."

"I'm Wasabi."

"The name's Fred. I have to say, that arts academy is super cool." The comic book reader reach out a hand toward the girl, acting calm and collected but he's really ecstatic. "You're the winner of that competition they hosted a while ago, right?"

"Yeah... it was crazy to win that scholarship."

"Oooh, So you really are a student at the arts academy! Prof. Granville told us that you're a student there, and now here." She move her hands in a jazzy manner to show minimal excitement for her (questionable) enrollment.

"How are you here when you should be at the art school, let alone be at the high school?" Go go ask curious.

"I take their classes online. As for the high school… that's another story." She shift her eyes to the left, and her tone turned bitter for a quick moment. The Big Hero 6 look at her questionable, gathering pieces of a puzzle to only come to some guesses.

Michelle can't be a dropout. Since she's still attends the Sans Fransokyo arts academy, she still need to be a highschool student still connected to the program in order to continue her online classes.

Could she be in the midst of transferring school? That was possibly the only conclusion that makes sense.

And it must be hard for the student. Not only is the artist forced to move away from a familiar place full of people she knows, this will also risk her losing the scholarship and some high school credits.

"That must be hard…" Honey Lemon mumbled softly, but the short girl hear her clearly.

"What?" Her blue eyes widen focusing on the Latina.

"O-Oh, it's just, transferring school must be hard…" She straighten and speak up a bit louder, being that she's the kind who speaks her mind. "I bet a lot of people miss you as you miss them."

"Yeah…" With her family currently loading the moving truck, that was the only response she could think of. Truly she misses her family.

Hiro who stayed quiet can only pity the girl beside him. The sketch he saw earlier shows she doesn't play around with her incredible skills. And once she moves, she'll be at the very start of square one with a new high school and no Sans Fransokyo scholarship.

"So, umm, do you know when you have to leave?" He ask as he nervously scratch the back of his neck.

"I'm honestly not sure. But my guess is maybe after this year. My parent will give me a call to let me know the enrollment has been made." At this moment Michelle begin to feel a bit uncomfortable. She knows what she needed to do, but with the mentioning of her transferring and the thought of her family not being with her right now… this dampen her motivation to keep this conversation going.

She moves her eyes to anywhere but the five SFIT students and Baymax. During her uncomfortable scan of the cafeteria, the blue irises landed on a familiar brunette with her cashmere sweater and orange skirt and short leggings.

"Oh look, there's Karmi. I should get going, it was nice to finally meet you guys." And so the artist walk away to meet up with the biologist.

"Bummer…" Fred comments sadly. "I know what it's like transferring to a whole new place, and not knowing anyone."

Hiro can only watch the two girls talking to each other, Michelle looking a bit sad…

… and Karmi looking up from her friend to glare harshly at those watching them; already knowing Hiro must be the cause of this.

—

The two girls return to the biotech lab to kill time before one have to get to class. One is sitting in the wheeling chair and the other packing her laptop, some textbooks, and a notebook.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Karmi asks concern and a little agitated for whatever Hiro and his friends did.

"We did introductions, then they ask about myself, and then some of their questions hit too close to home." The brunette frowns at her best friend's sullen mood. As much as she wants to comfort her friend, she got a class she can't be late for.

"How about you go get some fresh air? It can clean that clutter of sadness?" The genius suggest with hopefulness. "Science records says that fresh oxygen can help the cells in the body to convert nutritions to kinetic energy, help clear the mind, and relax the muscles through lungs."

Michelle smile a bit, thanking her friend's effort. So to return the favor, she did what is suggested.

"Thanks Karmi. I think that's what I need right now." She grabs her packed messenger bag and walk to the door, standing near it to wait for the biologist.

Karmi was soon also pack and met with the Chinese girl to the door. Both walking together down the hall until they have to separate until lunch comes around.

—

Before Michelle reached the quad, she fortunately ran into the Dean.

Both exchanged polite greetings with the artist finally showing her sketchbook to the grown woman. Despite her calm and strict demeanor, prof. Granville was impressed with her past completions and the messy sketch of the city street that Michelle worked on earlier. After some brief compliments and small talk about SFIT, Michelle was given approval to be out at the quad by herself without Karmi's presence after explaining why.

Once Michelle is outside, there were a few students on the field either hanging out with friends or working on their outdoor robots. She though this could be a good time to do some observation drawings on the people and their science projects.

After wandering around for some time, the artist decide to take a break and sits on the stone steps outside of Ito Ishioka robotics lab.

She flips through pages of full drawn pencil sketches of various people in different poses and angle and various machinery with those people. Her sketchbook is about to be full with a few pages still blank. She gonna have to asks Karmi's mom to see if she could get some money for another sketchbook.

Besides the sketchbook, the black haired girl recollects herself and looked back on her morning conversation with the targeted group. She knew that she blew the opportunity to get closer and infiltrate Hiro's group, but the mentioning of her school situation and the time limit messed up her game plan that she quickly retreated. Thankfully her best friend came into the cafeteria at the perfect time for a smooth escape.

'After that they won't be near me again. Maybe I this time I should go and approach them in return? How should I go about this? I might have to do that search with every students labs after all.' She sigh tiredly. 'I could ask the other students if they know where I can find the six's workplace… but they're gonna ask questions which whether it's about me and my acception, or why I need to talk to Hiro's group… what if…'

"Hey SFAA student." A laid-back voice interrupts her thoughts. She blinks a couple of time before looking up to meet the beanie wearer she met this morning.

"Fred?"

"The one and only." He points at himself playfully and cracking a funny smile. But he isn't getting a reaction from the girl.

He notice quickly and sat down on the concrete next to her, with the metal stair railing separating them. After he got himself comfortable in his seat, he turn to her with a apologetic smile.

"Honey Lemon wants to say sorry for making you uncomfortable, again."

"Tell her that it's okay." Michelle prop her elbow on her sketchbook that's in her lap, placing her chin on her palms and stare ahead. "I'm just surprise that she knew right away… maybe you guys were thinking that too?"

"Well… maybe. But don't take it to heart, she a really nice person once you get to know her." She didn't even turn her head to him. His lips form into a thin line, reading any sort of body language the young girl is showing. But then he remember that Michelle just joined the school a few days ago, making her still known as the new student.

"I know what it's like being at a new school. Unsure of anything you're not familiar with, not knowing anyone, and missing your family." This for sure made her turn head to his direction. She lift her chin from her hands and turn her upper body to fully listen to him, curiously.

"Do your parents visits you?"

"Well, I still live with my parents since the school is close by, but they're always away on business trips. All I have at home is my butler Heathcliffe, who is an awesome friend to have around."

"That still sounds pretty lonely."

"It's not all that bad. I also got my friends here and I would invite them over to hang." He grin with content. "It's not like you're all alone either. You got that biotech girl as a friend, Karmi."

"That's true." At that moment Fred succeeded in getting the small girl to smile, finally. It was small but enough for the comic book fanboy.

"Speaking of friends…" Fred hopes that he isn't pushing any more personal topics that could upset her again. "How did you and Karmi meet? If you don't mind me asking. We've never seen her with anybody else until you came."

"We been friends since… elementary school." Michelle inhales as her brains is connecting memories to words, and words to describe past events. "We were both pretty quiet people, that was until our third grade teacher paired us in a worksheet assignment. And times went by and we've been best friends ever since… Well, for a long time until she fully became a college student here after our sophomore year with her graduating early. Kinda like how your friend have to move to a different location, far away where you can't hang out with them anymore…"

"That must been pretty tough. Did you had other friends after Karmi left your high school?" He was curious of her high school life, wondering how she handled the situation of the biologist moving away.

"I do… but they're not as close compare to Karmi. I talked to them a few times before I started doing the online classes, where I didn't had the time to hang out with them more. So we end up growing apart." Fred could only stare sympathetically. After a few moments he use one hand to hold on to the stair rail between them, propping him to lean forward, and use his free one to put up in front of the unaccompanied girl.

"How about we become friends? The non-science major duo?" Fred encourage her with a gentle smile.

Michelle stop for a couple of seconds. Her blue eyes analyze the hand and what could offer more than a simple handshake. Accepting it means you're now friends with a guy who has no knowledge of anything scientific, who happens to be a rich kid, and…

…is also friends with Hiro as well as the other members.

She took the hand and shook it with caution and assurance.

Happy for this unexpected opportunity.

"Non-science major duo."

* * *

 **WOOHOO! 3k chapter! There's probably a couple of mistakes here and there, BUT THAT'S OKAY! I already re over this chapter to find them and correct them, so hopefully there are less of them!**

 **Anyway, thanks for giving the time to read my story! If there's anything that you pick up from this chapter, let me know in the review if there's something you find.**

 **New Update/Rewrite of the chapter:**

 **\- So I did finish writing chapter 7, but then when I was reading over it. This felt more like a extended of this chapter. So that what I did, copy and paste the recent doc and paste onto chapter 6, plus I really like how it turns out.**

 **I really wanted to have my OC interact with Fred because he's my most favorite character next to Baymax. He's relatable when it comes to loving comics, being so laid-back with his friends, and I love how he's not portrayed as a spoiled brat with his luxurious background. Despite her being manipulated, I really like this.**


	7. A New Added Friend

**So just a refresher. I did finished writing chapter 7, but I ended up adding onto my previous chapter because it felt better to connect it than adding a shorten chapter for an update.**

* * *

"You were able to join the group, just like that?" Karmi asks in disbelief.

The girls were having their nightly conversation about their school day. Karmi's was the same as usual while Michelle's story was more interesting.

"First of all, It's only one of their friend." The artist lay on her stomach on the air mattress, shrugging her shoulders. "We just talked about a couple of relatable stuff, he offer me a handshake, and we're automatically friends?" The last one came as a question for she's still unsure of Fred's purpose for attending SFIT.

"What are you gonna do then? With me in my classes and you just staying in the lab, then you're force to hang out with Fred." She just got who the beanie wearer's name is.

"Hmmm, it's not a bad thing."

The brunette looks at her best friend funny. She couldn't be side-tracked from their mission.

"But how are you gonna get any information about Big Hero 6?"

"By talking," The small girl letting a sly grin play on her lips. "What else?"

"You know what I mean." Karmi sends a dirty look. She sometimes hate how her best friends simply say the obvious things that makes her feel stupid. She supposed to be the genius in this friendship.

"Look, little by little we'll find out who your hero is…"

"I just need to play my cards and not slip up."

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Gogo glares at the comic book fanboy. He gave news that he befriended the small artist. Which means that they'll be hanging out together, and it could lead to him carelessly inviting her to the group...

"Well," He tried to form sentences that won't lead him to being dead at the hands of a short and strong woman. "You guys and Karmi have classes, which makes her a bit lonely at the school. So I thought that I could be her friend and we can hang out together until classes are over."

It was the another nightly video chat with the Big Hero 6.

"She friends with Karmi. The girl we need to keep away from finding out about our _hero identities."_

"Come on! Didn't you say that we need to keep an eye on her and Karmi?"

"Yeah. From a distance."

"Maybe she's not really into finding out our secret identities in the first place. She's probably doing it for the sake of a best friend since Michelle is living with her anyway." For some reason he being very defensive about the artist. This was strange action, even for the laid-back guy himself.

"But we don't know anything about her, really. Our best source is Karmi but we know she not the kind to spill."

"We don't know her completely. She's a genius artist who a part-time student at SFAA, Karmi's best friend, and is the complete opposite of her." He barrow his eyes to match with hers in a somewhat glaring contest.

"Why are you so defensive for someone you just met?" She shoots another question but this with a fierce look on her face.

"Maybe because she's actually nice not like bio-tech girl, or that she's an amazing artist to be friends with, or the fact that she's not a SFIT student that I can hang out with while you guys are in your classes." Everyone was shock at his uncharacteristic change in mood. Go go was taken back by his reason and truly looked down in guilt.

"Freddie," Honey Lemon cautiously grabbed her friend's attention. "I get that you're happy to be friends with someone who can hang out with you, but she's could still be intending to spy on us. Whether it's for Karmi or not, we just have to be careful around her."

Fred blew air to let out that unknown tension he been building.

"Sorry guys, especially to you Go go. It's just that I finally found someone who maybe like me. Yeah I'm enthusiastic about everything science and stuff you guys make, but I can't fully understand how you guy do it, I'm not a super genius like you guys. When I talked to Michelle, maybe there's someone who's into the same stuff as I am and never question it, for she might be into comics, monsters, or other stuff."

"Hey we get it." Hiro gives him a sympathetic smile. "We get that there's some stuff that we don't understand from you, and you wanted someone to relate to it."

"Sorry Fred." The Korean looks up to her screen, focusing on the beanie-wearer as well. "It's just everything is being strange. With some random girl appearing as Karmi's friend and weirdly a technical student, Prof. Granville allowing that enrollment. I guess I'm not used to seeing someone aloof as Karmi to be with another person, and being a different person."

"That makes me curious." Hiro interfere with their argument. "A while ago you told me that she doesn't have any friends."

"I only confirmed that she has no friends in SFIT." The Korean pointed out. "Her high school days are completely unknown to me, or anyone here."

"Actually, Michelle told me that they been friends since elementary school." Fred puts in his comment. After that, everyone on the group chat were reeling their heads.

On one half that would sense as to why Karmi is hanging out with the artist and how she was allowed into the school. But the latter is that the explaination is from Michelle and not from Karmi for confirmation of her story.

"You serious?"

"She told me, to be specific, it was in the third grade that they became BFFs. And I know that it's true because Michelle smile back like she was going down memory lane telling me." He grind that he got the upper hand in trustingly befriending the girl they're aware of.

"Alright, she can join us." The women with the purple streak finalize her approvement. "But you're gonna have to give any new information you got on her. A new friend in exchange for new intel, got it."

"Sure thing!"

"And if all else fail. Honey Lemon can still concoct that amnesia smoke bomb."

* * *

 ***LONG NOTE:**

 ****MADE THIS CHAPTER AT 2AM, I know there's some grammar error and chapter plot confusion. I had a better delivery for this chapter, but I'm super tired at the moment and I'll let the review point out stuff that will be corrected once I'm re-energized. (This note will be deleted after revision and correction.)**

 ***REAL NOTE:**

 **So I'm gonna be updating and rewriting the story at the same. It's because the rewrite will be a back up on this story and it's because I just found out what SFAI stands for.**

 **I watched the episode "Rivalry Week." And the show might had made it canon that it's the only art school in Sans Fransokyo. So Prof. Granville has some disagreement with the art counterpart of her rival school, but I think it'll be okay since Fred is allowed on SFIT campus, which I'll give my OC the same attendance treatment at SFIT. I'll write out details of it.**

 **This was one of the huge factor as of why I'm doing this, and because to add in more details and making correction on my grammar that may or may not be an improvement.**

 **Let me know what you think in the review.**


	8. The Non-SFIT Duo

"Check this room out!" Fred met up with the artist and gave her a more fun tour around the campus.

He lastly leads them the virtual reality room. A place where student grabs a headgear and set up a digital environment that makes them believe they're actually there.

"This is where you go to a whole new world, only with your eyes."

"Virtual reality…" Michelle speaks in amazement. At first she was hesitant entering, that is until her company usher her in.

She scan the room seeing a couple of students testing out the technology. On the outside it seem strange with them wearing a headgear and holding motion sticks, making them look like they're doing a strange dance. But whatever they're seeing in the headgear got to be incredible.

"Can… I try it?" She points a finger at a helmet with goggle not being used by anyone.

"I don't see why not. Go for it!" Fred walk away to grab the helmet for the small girl to wear. He also grab the motion sticks that came with it, lending them to her.

The screen turned itself on automatically showing many software options; Underwater environment, Fruit Ninja game, 3-D art- woah, hold up!

Michelle move the motion stick to click on the 3-D art software. The screen transition to a dark color and then a bunch of art icons appear on the screen. She automatically pick the pencil icon and begin messily sketching a human head. Next she chosen a paintbrush icon, which then leads to tabs of what type of paint brushes like oil, acrylics, watercolor, there even a icon for airbrush.

A smile stretch wider as she then swung the motion stick around.

She didn't notice but her friend was amuse by watching her make a virtual art that only she can see.

Speaking of that… Fred began walking around the VDR room, looking for a certain mod console. He ask around the people who, are also in the room, if there's a big screen to display what the selected wearer is seeing. Or in his case, creating. Eventually someone pointed out where the console is to display the artist's virtual creation.

When Fred pushed the button and connected it to the helmet's vision, everyone in the room were in awe.

The big screen display an almost finish digital painting of a human head. It might be a simple mannequin figure, but there were realistic details in the shading, every eyelash is long and naturally full, the irises was a bright shade of green, and there were even some freckles splattered across the fair skin of the artwork.

"That's incredible."

"She been working on this for twenty minutes, in such speed to make that."

"Is she's a SFAI student? Only those with skills like that go to that school."

Michelle flinch at the sudden circles of compliments from the other SFIT students. She quickly remove the helmet to see the people staring at her, and then her eyes move to the big screen where her creation is being display.

She quickly turn to see Fred smiling proudly at her latest work. Returning the gesture with a small smile of her own.

"Marvelous work Michelle." A familiar regal voice enters the room.

The spectators move aside in order for their Dean to come closer to the digital head figure.

"Miz- Prof. Granville. Hi."

"I see you're familiar with our VR lab." She lifts her chin as gives the artist a smirk.

"It's a lot like sculpting clay, only… digitally."

"Well you can stay for longer if you like. But I came to let you know that Karmi is looking for you." The mature woman then look over to Fred. "My good guess is your friends is looking for you too."

"Guess we should gooooo." The fanboy prolonged the last word as he side step from the Dean. Michelle then follow suits before waving Prof. Granville goodbye.

The two non-SFIT students left the room and stood outside of the room, still being able to see the digital artwork.

"Until next time?"

Michelle would had said her goodbye and find the brunette, but she need to make this an opportunity.

"Actually… Karmi told me she's in the middle of a breakthrough in her study. So I think it's best that I don't bother her for a while."

"Oh… What are you gonna do then?"

"Probably hang out at the cafeteria or library, draw some new stuff."

"That sounds cool… but wouldn't you get bored doing the same thing everyday?" The beanie-wearer tilt his head curiously. He can't relate to what the small girl does, knowing he's the kind to never stay in the same spot.

Michelle on the other hand purse her lips. The question was convenient to her to act concern for her usual routine when she now has another thing to really be concerned about. How will she make this become a invitation into the group?

"I guess, but I'm not much of a people-person… not too bad of one at least. I'm not too good with making new friends."

"Uh hello!" He pretends to be offended by that comment. He place one hand on his heart and the other waving frantically. "You're friends with the coolest guy here, non-science major duo!"

Michelle was puzzled at first before remembering their encounter yesterday. She smiles at the fact, happy that she has made another friend at this school.

"Also, you can meet with the others! Honey Lemon still wants to apologize to you… again and in person."

"You're totally right." Although it's rude to invite yourself into a unwanted event, she not letting this golden opportunity slide. "Maybe tomorrow I can meet and talk to her. But I don't know what classes she has."

"No prob-blam-mo! I can invite you to join us when they're all on break from classes. We usually hang out at the robotics lab."

"Great!"

The two part way with both of them smiling.

 _ **I'm in.**_


	9. The Chemist and Artist

"Michelle wants to see me?" Honey Lemon asks surprised of the subject. No one in her friend group could blame the chemist since she made her uncomfortable from the last two encounters they had.

"Yep." Fred answer happily from the other side of her table of lab equipment. "She knows that you meant well, and she really want to know you."

"Have you told everyone about this?" At that moment, the tall women sees her friend's eyes shifted.

"Ummm...no." She lower her lips worried.

"I know that I've promised to tell you guys everything, but-but… just see it for yourself! Michelle's maybe not really into the whole 'snooping-in-our-secret-identity thing!'

Honey Lemon wasn't convince with her friend's plead. As much as she love his enthusiasm for making a new friend that has the time to hang out with him, she still doesn't trust the Chinese girl. She can't let his words be taken for assurance.

"Also, didn't you wanted to apologize to her… again?"

"Yeah… But she… she-" She began to stammer. But then Fred made a face that shows diminishing hope, and she doesn't like making her friend feel that way. The chemist took a deep breath, preparing herself to speak truthfully. "I also would love to get to know her too, she seem like a really nice person. But we can't let ourselves get too comfortable with her, not when she could possibly have that hidden agenda like Karmi. And… I feel like I'm gonna make her uncomfortable again, and I still feel bad about the two times we talked." She awkwardly shifts her body weights to one leg and to the other, looking down at her equipments.

Silence filled the air between the two upbeat people of Big Hero 6.

"... Third time's the charm, right?" She looks up to meet the eyes of hopefulness that clashes with hesitation. "But the thing is, Michelle is the one who's willing to try again. We could take this as a chance to spy on her as she's doing that with us, ooor see that she's not gonna do that."

"Please give her chance."

* * *

"So…."

"So…?"

The two girls meet up in front of one the SFIT's buildings that their mutual friend set up. Fred did as he promised to Michelle and like he planned for Honey Lemon: in hopes for them to be friends… and to prove his claim of the artist not willing to be a spy.

"I'm, first things to clear up, I'm sorry... again, for… that… and the first time, we… talked." She stammers with hand gestures before finally clasp them together in front of her chest, her green eyes shifting to the ground.

"It's okay. I'm really glad that you agreed to hang out with me today. Fred is definitely right about you. You're a rightful person." The artist smile kindly for the Latina's goodness to apologize herself instead of through someone else. Honey Lemon looked up to meet a pair of truthful blue eyes, and sighed in relief for her reaction.

And the two began walking as they continue their conversation, jumping to a different topic.

"So, my friends and I read that article about your win at SFAI competition over the summer. Congrats on winning a huge scholarship."

"Ohh, it was… nothing." The artist looked away, remembering that Hiro mentioned about a while ago.

"Don't be modest! It was incredible! The blending in your background, the perspective, and the details…! Not to mention your color theory," the chemist went on about stuff that the other girl was surprise to hear. "It had a warm tone, but I noticed you added some pale shade of green on the sky proportion. As for the clouds, did you use a fan brush?"

"For someone in a school for science, you know a lot about the arts."

"I been meaning to take an art class sometimes. But with school, creating new formula and… other stuff gets in the way." The small girl raise an eyebrow at the last reason.

"Well do want to take an art class? I mean, YouTube got you cover."

"I like the environment of being in an art class than learning through a screen. I bet you understand." The chemist then mentally slapped herself forgetting that she's taking the online classes right now.

"I see what you mean. I prefer doing things where I prefer to be, kind of like a need to get out of the house." The small girl agree happily with the statement. "Of course online classes aren't too bad."

"Maybe I'll think about taking one."

"Which art medium do you think of taking, if you do so?"

"Painting. I mean after seeing your latest work, it looks fun."

The two girls continues with their conversation over the art subject, and knowing a bit more of the Asian's artistic background, for the sake to inform Big Hero 6. Honey Lemon have collected information on the girl beside her. Not exactly what the super team needed, but enough to maybe believe what the one member was insisting.

"Enough about me." Michelle states with politeness. "I want to know more about you. What's your major in this school full of science." She spread her arms and twist her torso, gesturing the whole SFIT campus. Seeing that so far for observations, she only seen the biotech's studies of viruses and some other students robots on the quad.

"I major in chemistry engineering. Which is not like Karmi's field. But we create things that cause different reactions with different things."And so the Latino went on a huge ramble of anything relating to her field of studies. Explaining how each element and compound creates an entire new product, creates different forms of matter, and reactions of different substances.

"So if a problem comes up, like _any_ problem. Your memorization of the periodic table is there, and you already know what compound, mixtures, or some chemical...thing, to solve it."

"Yep."

"Oh wow, that's a lot of things to remember." Michelle may have the gift of photographic memory, but having the skill of coming with solutions in record time, is admirable. Might wanna keep that in check for notes. "Do you write everything down, have some notes in your phone. Like how do you memorize all this, both individually and the many mixtures of… This?!"

"It's all in the head. Knowledge is the greatest weapon."

"Arguably imagination is the greatest weapon." Michelle smirks at the pride of an artist.

"That may be true, but only in some cases."

"Hmmm, debatable." She shrugs her shoulder as that smirk began to read as a challenge. "Are we about to have a SFIT versus SFAI debate?"

The blonde is surprised to hear the small Chinese's knowledge about the two school historic rivalry.

"We'll see about that. Would you mind showing me your other artwork to prove that theory?"

"In exchange you show me some of your chemistry work?"

* * *

"So how did it go?"

"It was really fun, Fred."

The beanie wearer approach her with an all-knowing smile. He raise an eyebrow to get some good news.

"So? Is she awesome or is she awesome?"

"She's really nice." The tall Latino walks passed, having the man follow her to the robotics lab.

"So has she prove that she's not a spy?"

"She is a good person. But I didn't ask her about anything of her hidden agenda, not wanting to risk any suspicions."

"I'll take that as possible."

"She can join us, but we have to very careful when we do."

* * *

After class hours were over, the artist texted Karmi that she'll be walking around town for an art store. Of course the biotech girl is gonna be worried, so she got herself a mapping app so Michelle and find a way back to her home.

Another intention for the artist is she need rethink her next approach for another member of the targeting group.

So far Fred is already siding with her, and Honey Lemon is at least warming up to her, slowly than she predicted. All that left is Hiro, Wasabi, and Go go, two out of the three she's gonna have to tiptoe around. The small genius is definitely a

Her planning was interrupted by the sound of a window breaking out. The undercover spy quickly look up to the source of the noise, which happens to be a few feet away from her. Everything she witness is shown at a rapid pace that her photographic memory couldn't capture exact.

All she saw were broken shards and a huge purple shiny ball breaking out and bouncing around the streets.

"What the…?"

"Get back here!" A bulky man, assuming he's the owner of the broke-in store, shouts at the ball.

"Shouting isn't gonna make anything better for you!" The bouncing ball (shouts back?) makes a

"It talked?" She comments on the whole scene that just happened before her eyes.

Curiosity easily dominant her mind, she follows to where the talking ball was bouncing.

Eventually her temporary target stopped at an alley in the most troublesome part of the city. Seeing there were not much people here, at least those that don't look like crooks. Michelle was a couple of feet away from the ball, standing right beside a nearby wall before peeking at the turn corner that leads into the alley.

Inside the girl is scared of what that _thing_ is capable of. Wanting to see if the talking na

The ball began to melt onto the ground like melting candle wax, then it reform itself to a semi-liquified stick figure. The body contained itself thin and the head appeared more small and thin than an average human's. When it turn its head, a pair of large glowing green eyes.

'Holy crap!' The girl quickly hide away from the corner, placing a hand over her chest where her heart is beating rapidly. 'What is that?!'

"... Man they aren't loaded in the cashier department." Her ears perked at the purple glob's voice. She slowly scoots closer to hear better and to again peek and observe.

"For a electronic store, you think they be loaded in this city. But nope, they got," his hand blown itself into a bubble that possess the money he just stolen. He brought it closer to his face and his glowing eye shifted from the paper and coins. "Fifty-five bucks… and three cents. What a shame. Well I hope Obake is happy with the these small thingy."

"Obake." Michelle is surprise that this sticky being is associated with her boss.

Knowing it was already time to abort her mini mission, she left the corner and turn back to find Karmi's house.

Hopefully the internet got information on her co-worker.

* * *

 **AHHHHHH! IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG! I'm super thankful for you guys that are either still following this story or just added to their list, even though I haven't updated this story in three months. And please comment if you feel this story is rushed, because that's how I'm feeling about this chapter.**

 **I did want this chapter to be long, but I also didn't want it to be boring, especially between Michelle's and Honey Lemon conversation. I had a bunch of dialogue, but I realized it'll be too long to show the persuasive side of Michelle.**

 **I know I'm gonna get called out for grammar errors and some missing words in this chapter, but please critique this chapter pacing so I can correct it and probably rewrite and come up with a better scenario.**

 **Also for future reference and for appropriate writing... What is Karmi race? There's already a full descriptive page for each of the main cast on the series, but there's no confirmation on Karmi. is she Indian, Mexican, African-American? Possibly biracial like Hiro? Please don't be harsh and give me answer and sources.**

 **-FandomSupporter15!**


End file.
